


I'm Not Over Reacting

by zubs1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Hobrien, M/M, Reaction, Ship, Teen Wolf, hoebrien - Freeform, ship video, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubs1/pseuds/zubs1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's reaction after watching the ship video for the first time, trying to sort out his crazy emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Over Reacting

Tyler hit the big red “X” button in the top right corner of his screen, closing his browser. Slumping deeper into his pillow, he closed his laptop and reached over to set it on his night stand. He didn’t exactly know how to feel at that moment; a part of him was warm and happy, and another was just anxiety ridden. He tried to keep telling himself that it was just acting. That he was only acting. But when he laid there on his bed, watching him and Dylan’s “ship” video, it was hard to be convinced.

He thought back to the day when they filmed, remembering how his stomach made evil twists and turns with the movement of Dylan’s body. He remembered how warm, and soft Dylan’s skin was (because he knew, the second they started recording, he would never be able to forget his touch). The tingles that shot up through Tyler’s spine, that seemed to have caused an earthquake within his bones. The tight denim on Dylan’s thighs as the boy stretched his legs over Tyler’s own. Not to mention the sleepy moans that escaped Dylan’s lips.

Over the last year, Tyler had been struggling with these strange sensations that didn’t completely make seen to him. Labeling Dylan as one of his closest friends was accurate, but just didn’t seem right. Tyler hated this feeling, he hated not being in control and always felt better when he at least had a say over his emotions. But in this case, he didn’t. 

Tyler opened up his laptop once more, and watched the “ship” video for a second time. A new emotion suddenly flushed through his body; determination. 

Dylan lived in the room directly next to his, which was great. They decided to rent an apartment while filming their current season of Teen Wolf like they had done before, except this time, just them. No posey. Tyler loved it.

Standing up, he knew what he had to do. He walked out of his room with confidence as he opened Dylan’s without hesitation. When he entered, he saw Dylan getting off his bed, walking towards him. In the corner of his eye, Tyler saw Dylan’s laptop on his bed, showing a paused picture of their “ship” video. His stomach fluttered.

When he got close enough, Tyler’s lips instantly met Dylan’s. It was impulsive and incredibly rash, but he didn’t regret it. This was his one chance to really figure out how Dylan felt about him. He was done with their flirty conversations, their “friendly” touching. He was done trying to understand what it meant, struggling to compensate for every possible meaning. He was just ready to find out.

A normal person would he scared, nervous of rejection. However, Tyler didn’t think it would end like that. He couldn’t stand thinking of not having Dylan around, but he knew that no matter what happened, Dylan would not blab his mouth. He was loyal to Tyler, and he really trusted that.

He pulled back, looking at every one of Dylan’s features, looking for some kind of answer. Looking for his reaction, for what he should expect.

His thoughts, however, were cut off shortly when he felt Dylan’s warm hands on his hips, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
